Roza?
by xxbabyfactorxx
Summary: Rewritten story of Come back to me Roza! Dimitri left Rose to be Tasha's Guardian after he had sex with her and got her pregnant. But something tragic happened to the baby and the baby was out of her grasp and out of her life forever. Mason still passed away. (M rated maybe later)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm sorry that I was away for such a long period of time. I'm currently on my sister's laptop because mine broke and during that hiatus I was re-reading my story and realize what a terrible story it has become. From the very beginning I knew where my story are heading its just the way I present it isn't to my standard.

With that being said here is the new improved story "Roza?"

Thank you for your support and hopefully I can update more often for you guys..

Xoxo xxbabyfactoxx

**Please remember to Read and Review.** Much Love xxbabyfactorxx

**-Dimitri and Tasha are 29**  
**-Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia are 24**

**-Jill is 23**  
**-Adrian is 26**

**Rose POV (5 years later):**

It's been 5 years since I lost the love of my life. 5 years since I held him in my arms. I only held him twice before that tragic night. I still remember it as clear as the sky, like it happened yesterday. Today is the day I have to go see him. It's his birthday after all. March 18 and not a day goes by do I not miss him.

I was wearing a black dress, black heels, in black sunglasses, and a silver stake underneath my dress. I held a small TY teddy bear in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. I heard a faint knock and already knew who it was. He opened the door slightly to poke his head in.

"Ready to go?" asked Adrian.

I nodded my head.

Adrian has been by my side since that night. He stopped drinking and smoking. He was there to comfort me when I need it the most and was there for me through my pregnancy. Adrian and I are not really together. I mean he has taken me out on a few dates but he knew I was still mourning over my loss and he knew that I don't think I will ever be ready to have a serious relationship again. With him, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, mom, and dad I started to go back to my normal life. Because of my loss I've been told many times by Lissa that I put so much dedication to my job that the only day they every see any real emotion out of me was today.

In Adrian's arms he guided me to the parking lot where all my parents, friends, and guardians were waiting.

We drove to the place I knew all too well. After we parked the car we all walked to the stone that has a name engraved on it. My vision became a blur and my throat became heavy as if it's had to breathe. I fell down to my knees and placed the bouquet along with the TY teddy bear next to the stone.

_Jordan Mason Hathaway_

_A beloved son, grandson, nephew, and godson._

"Hi sweetie. Today is your 5th birthday and I brought you a teddy bear. I'm sorry that our time together is so short. I love you and miss you everyday. But I promise mommy will be with you soon and we will be together again. Daddy still doesn't know you but if he did you would have been his sun and joy," I gulped, holding back sobs. "Be a strong boy for mommy. I will see you soon."

With that last line I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began to cry. Adrian knelt down beside me and held me in his arms. Everybody else began to put flowers down and I just sat there and wept.

When the sun began to lower we know it was time for us to say goodbye. Everybody was back in the car except for me.

I kissed the stone one last time before getting up and said, "Goodbye my sweet, little Jordan."

Once we got back to the Court I left the car wanting to be alone. I had my arms crossed and was looking at the ground not wanting people to see me still weeping but before I can take three steps a hand grabbed my arm. I looked to the side and saw Adrian through my sunglasses. He wasn't looking at me but his intense stare made me follow his gaze and there stood the man I haven't seen in the past 5 years and 9 months. There stood Guardian Dimitri Belikov staring right at me.

* * *

**Please review I still hope you guys are still huge fans of my work**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and two members of my family got incredibly ill that they need to go to the hospital for a while. But nonetheless i miss all of you and cant wait to read your reviews.**

**Without further ado here is chapter 2. **

**Remember to read and review xoxo**

* * *

Previously on Roza?:

**RPOV **

Really? It had to be on this day he had to come back? I haven't seen him for five fucking years. Every time he and Tasha comes to visit Lissa, Christian, and I made sure that I left either to go to other Academies or on vacation with Adrian. It had to be today that they come unannounced?

Today was the day I had the right to show weakness and mourn over my… my beautiful baby boy. But I don't want to show weakness in front of him so when I saw him… I ran. Ran like hell. I passed by all of the building, horse stables, and into the forest. In the forest there was an opening where no trees lay there. All grass and the light of the moon. This is the place where I find sanctuary, where no one can find or hurt me.

I lay on the grass and closed my eyes. _It's okay. Everything will be okay. Soon he will be gone. Don't run away. Just ignore him. Be strong Rose. For the sake of Lisa and you, _I said to myself. I closed my eyes and let the world around me go blank for a little while. I didn't know how long I laid there but the sun was soon rising and I got to get back to my dorm to rest. For tomorrow it will be my personal living hell.

**DPOV**

As I drove closer and closer to the gate I became more and more nervous. Every time Tasha and I came to visit The Court Roza was always gone. She's always at a different Academy or on a vacation for business but I know the real reason, it's because of me. Which is why, today, I arrived on my own, unannounced. Tasha knew that after five years I couldn't be more than a friend to her. She understood but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt. So after a week of telling her I left.

I came to court to ask for a new assignment but that's just my excuse. What I really want more than anything, was to see Roza. I know that I have hurt her badly. She wrote so many letters to me and even tried to visit me once but I slammed the door in her face and took all the letters she wrote and burned it. I didn't want to read what she wrote. I wanted to forget about her and move on with my life. But when the letters stopped coming I knew she stopped caring about me. I wanted to hurt her and I succeeded but now more than anything I want to see her. For five years I was miserable. Missing her and thinking of her even when I tried not to.

When the gate opened and I parked my car I was greeted by Mikhail Tanner, Sonya Karp husband, before she became strigoi.

"Hello Guardian Tanner."

"Hello Guardian Belikov. How are you," he asked me as he shook my hand.

"I'm good. I actually came for a new assignment," I said.

"You resigned? Why," he asked. His once happy face became bitter.

I was taken back by his reaction I froze for a second.

"Tasha and I agreed that she is better on her own. And I would like an assignment here at Court."

"Okay. Well as you know Guardian Hathaway is the Head Guardian but unfortunately she is gone for the rest of the day so is Queen Vasilisa, so I will give you a Guardian room to live in for the time being. Once she returns, tomorrow morning you may go speak with her. Is that okay with you," He asked me.

_Roza is gone again?_

"Yes, that is perfectly fine," I said.

"Good. Follow me please."

Once I was given a room to rest in I put all of my suitcase and duffel bag on my bed and went out again. I need to do a parole. I need to walk around the perimeter to clear my head.

As I was walking closer to the gate I noticed two black Mercedes car entering the gate. Once they parked people dressed in black emerge from the car. Everybody looks so tired and sad but the one I can always find in that crowd is her. Roza. She had her head down with some black glasses and I can't help but noticed how sad she looks. When Royal Ivashkov stopped her from walking anymore towards me she looked at him and followed his gaze at me. She still beautiful than ever but I noticed tears streaming down her face. She froze for a second before she turned around and ran. I didn't even think twice before I ran after her but a hand stopped me.

"Don't. Leave her alone," said Ivashkov.

I was about to push him away when Guardian Hathaway, Roza's mom, stopped me.

"He's right. Leave my daughter alone. Why are you even here," she asked me.

I bowed her to show respect and replied, "I resigned Guardian Hathaway."

"What?"

"Royal Ozera and I both agree that she was better off without me there."

"Well if you are going to be here I suggest you turn around and go to your apartment. Stay away from my daughter unless it's for your career," she said.

"She's right. I'm happy to see you Guardian Belikov but please stay away from Rose," Queen Vasilisa added.

I bowed in respect and retreat the other way. But I couldn't help but wonder why did Roza cried and why did she looked so sad. Where did she go? My head was getting more and more confuse. That night as I lay in bed I hoped to see Roza tomorrow and prayed she would forgive me.

* * *

**Remember to review and give me your opinion on what you think will happen next. With so much love. xxbabyfactorxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody I know it has been a longggg time. I miss you all. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and private messages. Please keep sending them not only do they encourage me to continue but it also helps me know what you all are thinking. I** **know a few have told me I gotta stop mixing my past and present tense but I'm trying. I know I'm not the greatest but hey practice makes perfect right? **

**Anyways dont forget to read and review. Your thoughts is what kept me going.**

**xoxo xxbabyfactor**

* * *

_Previously on Roza?_

_**DPOV**_

_I bowed in respect and retreat the other way. But I couldn't help but wonder why did Roza cried and why did she looked so sad. Where did she go? My head was getting more and more confuse. That night as I lay in bed I hoped to see Roza tomorrow and prayed she would forgive me._

**RPOV**

_Beep…beep… beep…. _Shut up I thought to myself. I quickly turn the clock off and turned my body so I was facing the ceiling. I don't want to work. I don't want to see him. Why is he here? For the past 5 years has he even thought of me? Has he even read the letters I sent to him all those years ago?

I lay in bed a moment longer, staring at the white ceiling before getting up and preparing for today's work. When I went into my bathroom I saw a girl with puffy eyes and a face that looks torn and worn out. I quickly brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail then grabbed my workout bag, my keys, and a granola bar before leaving my suite.

It's 6:00 am vampire time when I left my room. It's time for my morning daily workout. No one is usually up this early and that's how I like it.

At the gym I pulled out my speakers from my gym bag, put my silver stake around my ankle with the strap, blast the music, and started the workout. I started with lines, treadmill, weights, and a bit of yoga. When I was finally done with the easy stuff I rolled out a dummy in the middle of the gym and then I started to go nuts. Punching and kicking the dummy as if my life depended on it. Gym is place where i can let out all my anger, sadness, and frustration.

I was so concentrated on the dummy I didn't hear anybody walk in until they were right behind me.

"Roza?"

I knew that voice from anywhere. I stood up from my stance and slowly turned around to see the man I was dreading to see since he arrived.

"Guardian Belikov. I didn't hear you come in. How long were you standing there," I asked.

He looked hurt for a second but he quickly mask his face showing no emotions.

"I apologize for interfering. I was only here for a few minutes. I was about to work out and saw you," he said.

**DPOV**

I lied. I couldn't help it. When Roza started to fight with the dummy I was there. I was admiring her and how much more mature and grown up she has become. But when I looked at her, in her eyes, she looks as if she's just a soulless person. I see hurt and tired. I wondered why she was like this. Could it be something from yesterday when she was crying or was it because of me?

Is she still hating me since I slammed the door in her face?

**RPOV**

I gave him a small quick nod. Then silence engulfed us. He kept staring at me with… adore?... admiration? That's impossible. He hated me. He didn't come back after i sent those letters nor did he hear me out when I was at his doorstep. Could this not get anymore awkward? Even though I don't want to see him I don't have a choice.

Speaking of which, I really need to go to the office to see how long he and Tasha is going to stay here. Surely they would have informed us when they will be here. Like all the other times they would announce when they will be here on vacation. Whenever they came here for vacation and to visit Christian I would always be at different Academies or on a business trip so I don't have to see him.

"So are you going to stand there and stare at me or do you want to spar," I asked. I really want to beat the shit out of him.

He quickly snapped out of it, walked to grab the mat from the wall, and lay it flat in the center of the gym.

We both took one end of the mat and got into our stance. We circled around each other waiting for the other to make the first move. When I couldn't stand it any longer I took the first swing. He quickly blocked it and tried to swing at me. I blocked. I grabbed his hand and twist it to his back now his back back is at my face. He tried to kick me from behind but I blocked him again. I kicked his head and he fell. I went on top of him and tried to "stake" him but he was fast. He blocked me and flipped me over so I was at the bottom. Then it was his try to "stake" me but I blocked him too. Both of our hands are holding one another and we keep rolling trying to be the top. I ended up at the top and using our locked hands with all the strength I have and smashed his chest. That took all the air out of his lungs, loosening his grip on me, and it gave me the perfect opportunity to "stake" him.

When we were done we were panting like there was no tomorrow. I was on top of him still. Even though he doesn't care about me or his son I can't deny we still have chemistry. I snapped out of it and quickly got up, packed up my stuff and left.

After my shower I went to my office and started to file all the paperwork.

When I looked at Dimitri's paper I expect him to be on vacation with Tasha but it didn't. Instead it indicated he wanted to resign and work here at the Court. I was reading his paper in horror. No way will I let this happen. No way will I let him stay here.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my anger. I didn't need to look up to know who it is. I felt him.

Speaking of the devil.

"Roza we need to talk."

Oh boy. Could this day not get any worse?

* * *

**There you have it. Tell me what you think. And I'll see you next time xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. You are sooo sweet. Thank you for your kind words.. Your review is what kept me going and the reason I am updating sooo soon. I know most of my chapters are short but im working on it. I will try my best next time to have at least 5 pages instead of 2-3.**

**So with that being said here is Chapter 4. Read and Review tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

_Previously on Roza?_

_"Roza we need to talk."_

_Oh boy. Could this day not get any worse?_

**RPOV**

"First of all its Guardian Hathaway to you," I said.

This time Dimitri isn't hiding and I clearly see his pained face. Good. He deserved it. I know I'm showing a lot of my anger but I can't help it. What gives him the right to do that to me? He knocked me up and leaves 2 days later not even saying goodbye, slammed the door in my face, and never reply back to my letters. He doesn't deserve me or his son. I thought he loved me but dumping me right after he had sex with me, clearly showed he didn't.

"Second why did you leave Lady Ozera," I asked in the most bitchy tone possible.

He slowly walked towards my desk and sat down on one of the leather chairs. "Lady Ozera and I both agreed that I was not needed anymore. She is better off without me there."

"And why is that," I asked as I leaned forward and put my hands on top of the desk.

"Because even though I take my charge seriously, she wanted a family. A family I could not accept," he said.

"So you came here unannounced for a new charge?"

"No, actually I came here wanting to work here at Court."

I leaned back at my chair and let out a huge exhale.

No way in hell would I let him. But what reason can I give him for not working here? That it's too full? We recently had an attack no way it is too full. He won't buy it. But he knows the real reason if I say no anyways. All my reasons are all personal. But how unprofessional and low class am I to do that? Any Guardian who requested something we try our best to accommodate.

But if I let him stay what will his position be? Another charge that isn't close to Lisa? Who am I kidding everybody knows and hangs with Lissa. Patrol maybe?

**DPOV**

Roza was sitting quiet for a few minutes now and she looks as if she is fighting battle against herself.

I know my request is hard for her but I need her. I want her. She was all I can think of. If I work here chances are I can find a way to get her back. I really regret burning those letters but why bother regretting if it's already done.

"Very well. You may work here but I will decide by tomorrow at 3pm what your position will be," she said.

I lit up like a little kid. "Thank you."

She still had her guardian mask on so I can't tell what she is thinking. She gave a little nod and went back to her paperworks.

When she realized I was still sitting there her eyes looked at me but her hand is still poise flipping through the documents.

"Is there something else you needed Guardian Belikov?"

I hesitated for a moment. It's now or never.

"Roza can we talk about these past few years?"

She slammed her desk and stood up as well as I.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT. I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING ROZA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT? YOU LOST THAT PRIVLEDGE THE DAY YOU ABANDON ME AND-" she screamed at me. She stopped mid-sentence. And Who? Who did I abandon besides her? I saw tears watering up her eyes but looked away from me. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat back down in her seat and I slowly follow suit.

"Listen Comrade," she said to me as she looked at me. I now fully see how tired she really was. Her eyes looks as if she saw a ghost. But I didn't care I haven't heard that nickname for over 5 years and lit up like a kid. "I loved you. I thought you did too. But the day you abandon me was the day you lost me. The day you slammed the door in my face was the day you lost the right to know about my life. Did you even read those letters?"

I shook my head slowly. "I burned them," I said softly and quietly.

**RPOV**

"Kinda figured," I said.

Otherwise he would have been there through my pregnancy and he could have even stopped my baby boy's death. But he didn't. When I visited Jordanat the grave. I told him Dimitri doesn't know and it's the truth. He would have come back to Court or at least called if he did.

I shut my eyes for a few second.

"But Roza please-" he tried to talk but I held up my hand to silence him.

"No. No more. You would just put more heartache on me. This will be my last time telling you this. Our relationship was and will always be forever professional. If you try to bring up the past I will transfer you far away from here. Am I understood," I asked him.

He nodded his head and got up.

He walked to the door and without turning he said, "I still love you. I never stopped."

With that he walked out.

If he did love me he would have read those letters and came back to me. He could have even stopped my beautiful Jordan's death. I don't blame him for not being there but if he claims that he never stopped loving me I say that is bullshit. He would have been here.

Today has been an emotional day so I decided I deserve a break and left my office. I would visit Lissa today but I will see her tomorrow anyways along side the day care.. so with that being said I went to get dinner and hopefully go to bed without any interruptions

* * *

**So what will Dimitri's position will be? **

**And why is she going to the day care?**

** what will she and Lissa talk about?**

**Dont forget to review. xxbabyfactorxx xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Thank you for the reviews. Wow 40 reviews in 4 chapters? You guys spoil me. So there is one review that I would like to point out. **

**Guest that said if I can't upload don't write. Hunny please. If I want to write you can't stop me. You don't know me. **

**Anyways to make up for the long wait I wrote 5 pages. Can you believe that? 5. **

**Thank you for all of your love and support. xoxo**

* * *

_Previously on Roza?_

_If he did love me he would have read those letters and came back to me. He could have even stopped my beautiful Jordan's death. I don't blame him for not being there but if he claims that he never stopped loving me I say that is bullshit. He would have been here._

_Today has been an emotional day so I decided I deserve a break and left my office. I would visit Lissa today but I will see her tomorrow anyways along side the day care.. so with that being said I went to get dinner and hopefully go to bed without any interruptions_

**RPOV**

Another day. Another day to fight. I really got to get my shit together. How can one man affect me so much? Duh. He's Dimitri Belikov. The man I love. The father of my child. No matter how much he hurted me I still love him. But regardless of my feelings I can't let it affect Lissa. She is my charge and I will do everything that is necessary to protect her.

I got ready like usual and headed for Lissa's chambers.

I didn't bother knocking to her suite. I just grabbed the spare key on my key chain and let myself in.

"Lissa are you awake," I asked loudly down the hall.

"Yes I am. Give me a minute let me grab my phone and then we can go," she said inside her room.

When she emerged from her room she quickly ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling sweetie? I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday. I just thought you needed your space," she said.

"It's fine. I'm honestly fine. Really. Dimitri sudden appearance shocked me and it just made me miss Jordan and him so much more."

Lissa didn't say anything but she gave me one last hug. She knew I don't want any pity.

"So what is today's schedule," Lissa asked.

"Well after the Day Care it's the usual month evaluation with the 'SGA' and then I have to go back to the office to assign Dimitri a role," I replied.

"I forgot its 'SGA' today."

"Me too."

Without another word we walk towards the Day Care.

Lissa likes to come with me to the Day care where I volunteer and play with the kids. I guess you can say that this is my way of coping.

Because we are inside the wards and there is always a lot of patrols, the Guardians when they are not protecting or patrolling they are free to do what they please. We have been through a lot of attack but we only lost 4 guardians out of the 3 attacks that we have received for this past year and that's not common. But hey it's all thanks to the SGA.

Once I reached the Day Care house I can see little figures playing on the playground. They look so happy and care free. I can't help but give a small smile. They range from 4 to 6 years old. Once they are 7 they go to academies to learn magic or combat.

A little boy, Brandon, saw me and screamed my name. All the other children stopped what they were doing and ran towards me. I quickly ran to my left where there was a small patch of green grass. Once I reached the grass I turned around and braced myself. With 15 kids you are bound to fall and its safer they fell on the grass then on the gravel.

"Guardian Rose you came to visit us. We miss you," said a little girl name Stephanie.

All the children chorus in agreement. I sat up and looked at all the pouting children I've grown to love.

"I miss you all too. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier but you know as Head Guardian I get too busy to come see you every week."

They all pouted. I haven't seen them for the past two weeks because of the most recent attack and all the other shit I have to do as the Head Guardian. I looked around and didn't see Lissa in sight but knowing her, she went into the Day Care office to help file some paper work.

"Hey I'm here now aren't I? Let's play tag. 1… 2… 3…"

All the children ran away from me and they started to go on the monkey bars and the slides to avoid being it. I chased them around until Miss. Deena rang the bell.

"Alright I got to go now children. I –"

All the kids started to whine and hugged my legs as if they are trying to keep me here. I picked up one girl up and placed her on my hips and using my other hand I hugged the children awkwardly.

"I know. I know. Be strong okay? I promise I will be back next week. Okay?"

They nodded solemnly.

"Bye children," I said.

"Bye," they replied in union.

All the children went inside and as if on cue Lissa emerge from the other door.

"Ready to go," I asked.

Lissa nodded.

**DPOV**

I don't have the meeting with Roza until 3 so I decided to just walk around the Court to see what change since the last time I came here. Everything is the same. I passed by the horse stable, the throne, the Moroi/Guardian building, the guest building, the entertainment, the recreation, the food court (restaurant), the feeders, and the theater. The two place I have yet to see is the Day Care and if I walk farther I would be at the Garden fountain. I wanted to save that for last. I'm currently passing the entertainment going straight towards the Day Care.

I've always wanted children and a wife but the one woman I set my eyes for is Roza and she hates me. I know. But I want to try to win her forgiveness. I know she hates me for leaving her after we made love but I felt guilty that I will ruin her future. Hopefully I can try to win her back this way.

As soon as I saw the Day Care my breath hitch and my throat became tight. There I saw my beautiful Roza. She was standing and watching the children along with Lissa. But that didn't last long because a little boy screamed her name and everybody ran towards her and tumble her down. She started to smile. I haven't seen that smile in years. It made my heart ache. As she started to chase the children I kept seeing glimpse of her face and boy is she beautiful. She's so relax and carefree with the children. When the children became to physical towards one another she would break it up and gave them a lecture and they would listen. It's as if Rose is a mother teaching her children right from wrong. I'm in such awe with her beauty and power that I didn't realize I was getting closer to the fence. When the bell rang I saw all the children hugging Roza and some actually look as if they were going to cry. When the children started to head inside the classroom that was my cue to leave and go to the Garden Fountain.

**RPOV**

"Alright we're here," I said as I went through the doors of our private secluded gym. This gym is barely used because of how private it is. This gym needs a pass code to allow entry. Our fellow Guardians that isn't in SGA train and workout in the main recreation center. It's a good thing because this is a private team and we got to stay away from the rest of the crowd. We need to focus and not get distracted by others.

About 11 months ago Lissa and I decided to form a small Guardian group called the SGA, Secret Guardian Attack. Lissa and I thought that we get a group of 10-15 top guardians to do missions. Either going hunting or patrolling the Court when it is Hunt Day. No one knows this group except the people that are in the gym right now and Christian. We train harder than any other Guardians so we can go hunting around the city and eliminate as many Strigoi as possible. Once we kill all of them the Guardian put them in a pile out in a forest and then we give directions to the Alchemist to finish them off.

Today is our usual monthly evaluating. I want my Guardians to be top notch and make no mistake. SGA still protects and guard the Court but we do additional stuff as well. SGA is proven stronger than our other fellow Guardians. Nothing is special with us. It's just we put more time and effort to our training. We spar and try to find new ways to kill the strigoi. In surprise attacks at the Court my team never lost. We did lose a few Guardians that isn't in the SGA but not any of us. With SGA it's proven that there had been less attacks and even lesser Guardians getting killed. For the first 5 months of the SGA we practice and train every day and every minute we get. After our first hunting 6 months ago we started to hunt every other week. My team is good. We leave no trace behind.

Lissa and I plan in the future to make this a big thing for everybody. In the future we plan to create 3 SGA teams to go hunting all around the world. To help protect and save humans and Moroi. Why did we start this team? Well let's just say I getting was tired of getting picked off one by one.

My second in command, Alex, stood next to me and we started to spar with everybody. I started to take notes corrected their stance and if I feel there are lacking a strength I would yell at them to work out that weakness.

By the time the evaluation was finished my right arm is already forming a bruise and my left leg is throbbing from the blow I got from my team. During training and evaluating I always end up with a bruise or something broken but that's the cost of having a fantastic team. Tomorrow is our usual hunting day. We hunt every Friday. I know one day the SGA will be a success to the world. SGA killed so many strigoi that we are running out of rooms for our tattoos behind our neck and shoulder. Speaking of which I wonder if Dimitri saw it when we were sparring? _Enough Rose, don't care about him. He's an asshole. He left you remember that. _I said to myself.

I shook my head and left the gym.

Lissa left after the evaluation. She took our progress report back to her chambers and I was left alone or so I thought.

"Hey Rose," a man said behind me.

"Hey," I said as I turn around to face him.

"Hungry?"

I checked the time and saw I still have an hour left before seeing Dimirti so I nodded my head.

Alex and I walk side by side to head inside the cafeteria/restaurant.

**DPOV**

"Okay Guardian Belikov your role is patrolling every Tuesdays and Saturdays from sunset until lunch. Monday and Wednesday, when needed, you would be an escort to any of the Moroi that wish to leave the premises. Your room is now transferred to the permanit residence in the Court. Your room is now 215. Because it is Thursday please take the rest of the week off to settle down. You start next Tuesday. Any questions," Roza asked me as she hand over my schedule and key to my new room.

I thought about it for a minute and asked, "why don't I have more pratrolling?"

"Because it is not needed at the moment. Some of the Guardians will be transferring to different academies in the next few weeks. So please be patient. Academies these days have lost a lot of their teachers and Guardians," she replied.

"Then why am I not transferred to one of those academies," I asked. I don't want to push my luck but I just had to ask. A part of me want to believe that she allowed me to work at the Court was because she missed me but the more clever side was because I requested to work here.

"I try to accommodate all of the Guardians request. The reason why I didn't transfer you is one," she put up a finger, "you requested to work here and two," she put up a second finger, "once those that have volunteered to transfer leave we will need a few strong Guardians to take their place and schedule," she said.

I nodded.

"But if you wish to be transferred that can easily be arranged," Roza said with a smile. She knew I wanted to work here she just wants to agitate me.

"No, I prefer to work here thank you," I replied with my mask on. I don't like how she treats me now. I understand that I left had hurt her but I did it for good intention. I love her and I want to see her succeed. I know I slammed the door in her face and burned her letter but I wanted to forget about her. I wanted her to think I don't care. I guess I succeed but now I just want her back.

"Okay then. If there isn't anything else you would like to ask I request that you leave my office please."

I quickly got up and headed towards the door.

I looked at her one more time before I exited her office.

* * *

**URGENT!**

**I have one request you guys... ****I have terrible writing skills so please in your review I would like to hear your thoughts about the story so far and constructive criticism on what my writing needs to work on. Can you guys do that for me? It would help me make the story 10 times better. Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi Guys so sorry it took so long. Big things are happening in the next few will learn to realize why i'm making this story kind of slow. _**

**_You won't be disappointed. I hope._**

**_Read and review _**

**_Love xxbabyfactorxx _**

* * *

_Previously on Roza? _

_"Okay then. If there isn't anything else you would like to ask I request that you leave my office please."_

_I quickly got up and headed towards the door._

_I looked at her one more time before I exited her office._

**RPOV**

_Knock… Knock… Knock_

Groaning… I flipped around and fell back asleep…

Bang… Bang… Bang

Well… Almost. The douche kept banging on my door and it got even louder the longer I don't get up. I groaned one more time, grabbed my robe (since I am in my boxer and tank top), got up and answered the door.

"What," I asked the douche who didn't let me sleep.

"Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead," Alex said to me.

He walked in and headed straight for the kitchen. When I entered I already saw him rummaging through my kitchen cabinets.

"Sit," he ordered me.

Without questioning I sat down at the dinning table, one of my hand was laying on my lap while the other was on the table, resting on my cheek.

While I was watching Alex my eyes started to droop again and I was just about to sleep until a bang startled me, making me sit up right. There in front of me was a bottle of Gatorade, 3 chocolate glazed doughnut on one plate and a sandwich on the other. I looked up at Alex questioning as he eases into the chair across from me.

"You got to eat to keep up with the crew," he explained.

When I didn't respond he sighed. "It's hunting day."

I was in shock. This is the first time I forgot it's hunting day. Every Hunting day Alex will come up to my dorm and eat breakfast with me before we join the others. It's kind a way for us to discuss and decide where we are going, who's the bait, and where to meet after the fight.

When I came out of my shock I started to eat my sandwich which Alex kindly makes for me.

I looked up at the clock and it was 3 in the morning (vampire time).

"You jerk face you woke me up an hour early," I said glaring at him.

"Well your bait this time so you got to get ready and knowing you, you take an hour," he said.

He's right. I hate it when he's right. I huffed, leaned back against my chair and continue eating.

I saw him smirk but I didn't dare look up.

During that whole breakfast we were discussing about strategies. Trying to figure out where we have yet to enter and diminish the strigois.

After the breakfast I went upstairs brushed my teeth, put on my outfit, weapons and makeup.

When I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. Black flowy dress that hugs me in the right area, my hair was kept down with big bouncy curls, and black high heels. Underneath my dress held my steak around my upper thigh, along with a pistol loaded with silver bullets.

When I came out of my room an hour later I saw Alex dressed and ready and when he saw me he stared at me longer than usual. Quickly covering it he gave me an ear piece so that I can talk to my crew and they can talk to me.

I grabbed my red cape and headed out.

We walked to the gate side by side not speaking a word.

**DPOV**

I tossed and turned all night. Couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind and my body is nagging me to go to the gym to cool off some steam. I don't start work until next week and I tried to take advantage of my break but my body told me otherwise. I looked at the clock and it said 4am. With a sigh I got up brushed my teeth grabbed my gym bag and headed out. As I was walking I heard a lot of voices coming from the gate.

Quietly I hid behind a tree and stare at all of them. They are all wearing the usual Guardian clothing. Guardians wear a black shirt and black plants and black shoes but looking at them, they seemed to have weapons. A LOT of weapons. Each Guardian is caring their stake around their waist. Some had crossbow, while others had a pistol.

My eyes started to scrunch together. What the hell are they doing at this time? Where are they going?

I waited a few more minutes and then I saw two figures coming closer to the group.

It was Roza and Guardian Alex. What is she doing here? My mouth started to open wide as her figure became more clear. She looks beautiful.

They were talking for about 10 minutes before they all piled in two cars. All except Roza and 5 other Guardians. The two cars took off while Roza stayed behind with the 5. They were talking quietly at each other before Roza nodded at all of them and walked to her SUV car. As she walked towards her car she unravels a red… cape? What is going on? She tied the strings around her neck securing her cape and she went inside her car and drove off.

I walked out of my hiding spot not even realizing I was walking towards the Gate. Two Guardians stopped me.

"Guardian Belikov what are you doing out this early," one asked me but I didn't pay attention. As the gate started to close I kept walking to it. That is until I felt a tug at my arm.

"I apologize. What were you asking me," I asked.

"I said what are you doing out this early?"

"I was about to head for the gym," I replied. Without even thinking I asked, "Where did they go?"

"Who," he tried to play it cool.

I glared. I nodded towards the gate. "The Guardians that just left."

"That is not of your concern Guardian Belikov. Please go to the gym and forget this ever happened."

I didn't want to argue. I will find out sooner or later anyways. So I looked at the closed gate one more time before heading to the gym.

Where are they going? What is going on? Why did Roza dressed like that?

* * *

**There you have it. tell me what you think xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry y'all life got in the way. Love all of your reviews. And thank you for the favourite and the follow. It means so much to me. **

* * *

_Previously on Roza?_

_"I apologize. What were you asking me," I asked._

_"I said what are you doing out this early?"_

_"I was about to head for the gym," I replied. Without even thinking I asked, "Where did they go?"_

_"Who," he tried to play it cool._

_I glared. I nodded towards the gate. "The Guardians that just left."_

_"That is not of your concern Guardian Belikov. Please go to the gym and forget this ever happened."_

_I didn't want to argue. I will find out sooner or later anyways. So I looked at the closed gate one more time before heading to the gym._

_Where are they going? What is going on? Why did Roza dressed like that?_

**RPOV**

I parked right next to the train station and looked at the time. 15 minutes later I got out of the car. I looked around to see if anyone is here but like this place not a single sound is heard of. But that is to be expected. No one goes to the station because of the many deaths here. Just how I like it.

I started to walk towards the alley pulling my red hoodie over me. The cape covered me like a cloak. Now no Strigoi will resist me. The color of red like blood.

I hear them. ALL of them. I walked slowly until I heard footsteps coming closer. I stopped and looked behind me for extra measures and continue walking slow. I turned right to the forest and then I heard them even closer. Once I was in the forest I turned one more time to look around and then turned back and there he was… As I predicted.

I gasp.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said.

I breathed really fast and had my hand over my chest.

"It's okay," I said in a quiet voice.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you out in the forest this late," he said. His red eyes looking straight into mine.

"I was supposed to be at a party with my friend but I can't find her anywhere," I said looking scared.

He liked his lips and smirked.

"Well maybe I can help you," he said.

"I…It's okay. I can f.. find her myself," I said. _Oh he wants me so bad. _

I started to turn away and took a couple steps before I felt a hand yanked my arm and pinned me to the tree and that was my que. I grabbed stake that was hiding underneath my flowy knee dress and quickly drag it into his heart.

That's when he screams like a little bitch and I knew more of his friends are coming. I took off my cape and got into my stance. My back against the tree.

"You guys ready?" I asked in my ear piece.

"Really Rose? A party? You have to say that," one the Guardians replied.

I chuckled. "Hey, that guy used to be a jock. He loves parties," I smirked.

When Strigoi's started to show up from the dark forest, lights above the tree started to come up and some Strigoi's couldn't handle the harsh light so they got distracted and that was some of the Guardians que to drop down from the tree and stake, cross bow, or shoot them. 7 older Strigois ran towards me, in all different directions, but I had my stake and gun ready in my hand.

I shot the farthest one on my left, then one in the middle, then another one on my left, then the second to my right and as I was shooting, I quickly grabbed my stake and flung my arm out farthest right. The Strigoi quickly dodged it and grabbed my arm. I used my other hand and swung at his face. Then I shot him twice in the chest. A Strigoi from behind had me at a headlock and was chocking me. He made me drop my gun and stake. I started to claw at his arm and while I was starting to lose air, another Strigoi was coming towards me at the front. I jumped kicked him twice to the neck and while that gave me a bit of time I used that to my advantage and grabbed the Strigoi that was chocking me and with all of my strength I can muster up I broke his neck.

Once I was out of his grasp I took a quick breath grabbed my stake and staked the Strigoi. During that time, the Strigoi I kicked twice had time to recover and starring and hissing at me. I quickly got into my stance, waiting for him to pounce and he did exactly that. He made me rolled back making me lose my stake in the process again. I had my hands on the ground. One of my legs stretched out while my the other was supporting my weight. I quickly stood up and started to fight the Strigoi.

I dodged majority of his blow but he did claw me pretty good on my leg. When I was done playing defense I became offense and quickly took him down and staked him.

When I looked up all the Guardians was just finishing up their kills as well.

All of us gathered around and I did a quick head count. All here. As per usual.

"Everybody okay," I asked.

"Yeah," they all said in union.

Alex came up to stand next to me. He looked down at me and did a nod and I knew that was his silent way of asking if I was okay.

I nodded quickly and smiled.

I looked back at the crew and I already see them gathering all the bodies and putting them in a big pile.

Once all the bodies were in one pile everybody walked out the forest silently. My cape in one hand and my heels in the other. Once we were out on the road I nodded at all of them and everybody started to walk towards my left while I started to walk to my right.

Footsteps were coming closer and I knew it was Alex. After every hunt he always go in my car. I tried to tell him that he doesn't have to come with me that I will be fine on my own. But he insisted that it was just roomier in my car. So I never questioned him ever since. I was just about to get into the driver's seat but Alex tugged at my arm.

"What," I asked.

Without saying a word he quickly took off his shirt. I looked away. He kneeled down and that's when I noticed a huge gash was on my leg. Those mother fuckers. After he tied his shirt on my leg he silently grabbed my hand and put me in the passenger's seat. I didn't argue or resist him. I did however reached at the back of my car and gave him one of my large hoodie to cover himself up. It fit him perfectly.

The drive home was silent but peaceful.

**DPOV**

After the gym, I didn't do much just ate and workout and clean my room. Roza still hasn't come back yet and it was almost 2 in the morning. The sun will rise soon. I was reading my book behind the tree and saw the gates opened and that's when I saw all the cars including Roza's. I gave a sigh of relief. _Where have they gone for a whole day? _I wondered. Everybody emerged from the car looking tired, and dirty. Their clothes are all ripped and filled with brown dirt. What is seriously going on?

When Roza's driver door opened I was expecting Roza but… I saw Alex. Alex is with her again? I growled quietly.

Roza got out of the passenger seat still looking beautiful as ever but really dirty. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face is filled with dirt and a bit of blood… wait blood? WTF?

Alex came up to her side and brushed her hair back from her shoulder and then quietly whispered in her ear. She shook her head and then he pointed at her legs and that's when I noticed a black what seemed to be a shirt is on her leg. Then I realize Alex is wearing Roza's hoodie.

I looked up at Roza and saw her nodding her head and heading towards the infirmary. Is my Roza hurt? What is going on?

* * *

**There you have it Review loves. **

**Best wished xxbabyfactorxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**WE are almost done with the story guys. Just a few more chapters left. **

xoxo **xxbabyfactorxx**

* * *

**_Previously on Roza?_**

**_DPOV_**

_After the gym, I didn't do much just ate and workout and clean my room. Roza still hasn't come back yet and it was almost 2 in the morning. The sun will rise soon. I was reading my book behind the tree and saw the gates opened and that's when I saw all the cars including Roza's. I gave a sigh of relief.__Where have they gone for a whole day?__I wondered. Everybody emerged from the car looking tired, and dirty. Their clothes are all ripped and filled with brown dirt. What is seriously going on?_

_When Roza's driver door opened I was expecting Roza but… I saw Alex. Alex is with her again? I growled quietly._

_Roza got out of the passenger seat still looking beautiful as ever but really dirty. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face is filled with dirt and a bit of blood… wait blood? WTF?_

_Alex came up to her side and brushed her hair back from her shoulder and then quietly whispered in her ear. She shook her head and then he pointed at her legs and that's when I noticed a black what seemed to be a shirt is on her leg. Then I realize Alex is wearing Roza's hoodie._

_I looked up at Roza and saw her nodding her head and heading towards the infirmary. Is my Roza hurt? What is going on?_

**RPOV**

The infirmary drives me nuts. They always insist I stay here for the night while in reality all I needed was some gauge and some rest. Hell I hate hospital beds. So uncomfortable but whatever I will be out by tomorrow. They wanted to give me stitches and that drew the line. No way in hell will I get stitches.

When I woke up this morning Lisa was already there and from the looks of my leg, she healed me.

I sat up and hugged her.

"I told you not to use your spirit some much on me," I scowled at her.

"I know but consider it as your birthday present. Since I know you hate celebrating your birthday," Lisa replied softly.

I gave her a confused look then I realized it was March 25. Groaning I realized it was my birthday.

"This month is always the hardest for me," I said quietly.

"I know sweetie. I know," Lisa said softly

I don't like telling anybody how I feel but always this month is the hardest and the most fucked up. This month Dimirti came back, my son was born, then he died, and then it's my birthday a few days later. What kind of life is that?

"I want to go see him," I said to Lisa.

"Okay," she smiled at me and then left.

The nurse came in and did a quick check up and let me go.

I looked at the time and saw it was breakfast time. So I headed to the cafeteria.

Grabbed a few pancakes and bacon and sat with all of my friends.

"Going to go see him today, little Dhampir," Adrian asked.

I nodded.

"Just please don't forget your 'Red Call' this time."

I gave Adrian a wtf look?

"Just in case. You're by yourself and I will be worried sick if you don't have it."

I sigh and nodded.

I finished my breakfast and went into my dorm, took a quick shower grabbed my phone, Red Call, my stake, and a pistol. Then I headed out.

**DPOV**

Roza's birthday.

I bought Roza a bouquet of flowers and I was heading to the infirmary to give it to her but when I was there Lissa was already sitting and talking to her so I quickly hid behind the door.

"I want to go see him," Roza said.

_See who? Alex?_ I thought.

"Okay," Lissa replied.

I heard her got up so I quickly ran out of the hospital.

I decided to give Roza the flowers later. I don't even know if she wanted to see me.

* * *

I was sitting at the very far table listening in on Roza and her friend's conversation.

"Just please don't forget your Red Call this time."

Red call? Why does she need Dhamphir Distress signal? Is she heading out again?

When Rose got up and left I waited for 3 min before I followed her.

I need answers and I want them now.

I took a GPS chip and stuck it to her car and then I jumped into my car and head out of the Court first.

I got out of the gate and parked at the edged of the forest waiting for Roza to pass by.

Once she passed by I waited for five minutes and turned on my phone to see where she is going.

I followed her for 20 min before I saw where headed. The cemetery.

I got out of the car 3 min away from the graveyard to make sure she doesn't know I was following her and then I headed in. I kept walking until I found her kneeling in front of one stone. I hid behind a tree nearby.

Looking at her, she was silently weeping. I wish I can run to her and hold her in my arms but I knew in my heart that she wouldn't want me to see her like this. She has so much pride and strength. It's what captured me in the first place.

For 10 min straight she silently cried and all I could do was watch from a far.

She got up looked at the stone one more time and left.

Once she disappeared I went to take a look at the tombstone she was staring. When I turned around it said, "Jordan Mason Hathaway."

**RPOV**

As I started to head to my car I heard laughs.

I turned around and slowly scanned the area. I slowly reached for my stake as I continued scanning.

"Look at here boys, Rose Hathaway all by herself," I know that voice.

"Nate. Show yourself you selfish coward," I said.

He emerged from the darkness.

He had the most ugly smirk on you can imagine.

"You don't look so good Hathaway. Visiting your son?"

I glared back.

"I got to admit after hearing you killed 75% of my men I had no choice but to take action."

"Yea, it got a little… bloody. But sooooo worth watching your team die," I replied.

"And that's why I'm here."

I laughed. I put my hand in my pocket and clicked on the Red Call. Who knew I would actually need it tonight? Thank you Adrian.

"Knowing you. You got others to do your dirty work."

"Your right. I do," he whistled.

Strigois emerged from every single side I can think of.

"Let's see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… so there are 15 of you and one of me. Now that's hardly sounds fair to you," I said.

"Uh. Uh.. Uh.. Look closely Hathaway," he said.

I looked at all of the Strioigi's faces. All Dhampirs and Morois.

Shit.

"So you brought all of your big boys out to play,"

"Enough chatting. You are either a Strigoi or you die."

"Ha. I'll never be one like you. Why? Because you die," I quickly pull out my gun and shot. That's what you get for messing with me.

He instantly dropped dead. Shot him three times. Twice in the heart and one on the head.

The others came in like a blur. There was so many. The Dhampirs knows the tricks and my strategy.

Shot 2 more before I dropped the gun and went full combat.

One behind me bit me on the neck and I screamed. No matter how strong I am, the bite will always hurt like a bitch from a Strigoi. I staked him in the head and then kicked the strigoi in front of me.

**DPOV**

"Beloved son, grandson, nephew, and godson."

Roza had a kid?

Is that why she wanted to talk to me?

What's the date?

I moved the tall grass and saw the engraved numbers.

March 18 2010- March 19 2010

2010? March 18? That's when the novice ran away and I-

Realization dawned.

No way. It's not possible.

I heard gunshots but they are from afar. Probably just cops.

Right now I got bigger things to worry.

I ran to my car as fast as I can but then I heard a scream.

I know that voice anywhere.

Roza.

I turned around and started to go find her.

Where is she?

Come on Roza. Where are you?

I turned around the corner and saw a Strigoi snapping her neck and seeing her dropping to the ground.

Then I saw blood. One by one I killed them off.

My temper is boiling. No way in hell am I going to let any of them go.

Once I killed them all, I carried Roza to her car, since hers is the closest and only then did the Dhampir's showed up.

"Give her to me," Alex said.

Him saying that only made me hold Roza tighter.

"It's okay. Give her to me. She needs treatment as fast as she can Belikov."

I looked at Roza as I handed her to Alex.

While 2 cars stayed behind to clean up the mess I followed Alex back to the Court.

Through the Gate I already saw paramedics rushing in on Rose and Lisa close behind.

Adrian was glaring at me.

"What happened," he demanded.

"I followed Rose to the graveyard and then Strigoi attacked her and I couldn't save her on time," I said.

"You couldn't save her in time? Belikov you are a coward," he started to walk away.

"I wish it was me," I whispered.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Ya me too."

* * *

**Dont forget to review. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**So close guys. Show me some love. **

xoxo **xxbabyfactorxx**

* * *

**_Previously on Roza?_**

**_DPOV_**

_"I wish it was me," I whispered._

_He stopped and looked over his shoulder._

_"Ya me too."_

**DPOV**

Hours. It's been hours of endless pacing in the waiting room with Adrian, Christian, Alex, and Roza's parents before a doctor emerged from the doors.

I quickly ran up to her.

"How is she," I asked.

She looked at all of us slowly and finally resting her eyes on me.

"We did the best we could," she replied.

"What do you mean the best you could," Guardian Hathaway asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Queen Vasilisa tried to heal Rosemarie's body. We got her heart beating again but the healing for her body itself seems to rejected her element," the doctor said.

"What do you mean rejected her element," Adrian asked.

"Her element somehow couldn't heal her bite, broken arm, and the thing that got her killed, her neck. It's as if Rosemarie's body is not letting Vasilisa heal her anymore."

"So what now," Alex asked.

"The only thing we can do now is wait and hope time will heal her. But with her heart beating so faintly I... I... Don't... " the doctor trailed off and I knew what she was trying to say.

"Thank you for letting us know. May we go and see her," I asked.

The doctor looked at all of us and slowly nodded.

"Make it quick. Only 2 can stay after hours," she replied.

"Thank you," I replied.

Room B28.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Vasilisa was sitting with her head down on Roza's bed and her back towards us. I can hear her softly crying.

Christian ran over to her and kneeled next to her. He touched her shoulder and that is when she lifted up her head and saw it was her boyfriend before she sobbed into his chest. Christian got her up and walked her out the door whispering something to Guardian Hathaway. She nodded and gave Vasilisa a hug before sending them out the door.

Alex was already taking Vasilisa's spot holding onto Roza's hand.

While Guardian Hathaway is softly crying in Abe's shoulder.

i went to the opposite side of the room and took Roza's other hand. I brought it up to my face and kissed her it.

After an hour Janine and Abe left the room because both Alex and I wanted to stay the night with her.

I know I should focus on Roza but I couldn't help myself and notice the look on Alex's face. He truly loves her.

I can tell he is trying so hard not to cry but I saw a single tear sliding down his cheek.

I'm trying so hard not to cry because I know Roza wouldn't want to see me like this.

That night sitting on the chair right next to Roza I dreamt about us being happy together.

**RPOV**

I opened my eyes and notice I'm laying on the tall grass looking up at the beautiful sky. I was in a huge meadow. A beautiful pond, with a swing on a tree, and any little wild animals you can think of. Everything is so bright and light. I started walking around the swinging tree wondering where am I? As I was touching the swing I heard a voice behind me.

"Mama?"

* * *

**Dont forget to review. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. **

**But please read and review what do you hope next?**

* * *

_Previously on Roza?_

**_RPOV_**

_I opened my eyes and notice I'm laying on the tall grass looking up at the beautiful sky. I was in a huge meadow. A beautiful pond, with a swing on a tree, and any little wild animals you can think of. Everything is so bright and light. I started walking around the swinging tree wondering where am I? As I was touching the swing I heard a voice behind me._

_"Mama?"_

**RPOV**

Is it possible? It can't be.

I looked over my shoulder to see a little boy staring back at me. As I turned around I studied his features. Hair and eyes like mine. But the softness of his voice like his father's.

I put my hand over my mouth. My vision became blurry, my heart beating louder, and then a single tear roll down my cheek.

I could recognize him anywhere. My baby boy. My baby Jordan.

Just like in a movie he ran up to me and I was ready to pick him up with open arms.

I hugged him and twirled him around. I was bawling my eyes out.

As I set him down I run my hand through his hair.

"My baby Jordan," he covered his face with my stomach, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Mama."

I rested my chin on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry mommy couldn't protect you," I cried even more.

"Mama it's not your fault."

I pulled away from and kneeled down to his level.

"You are your father's son. So young but so smart and kind," I said.

He smiled at me.

"So where are we," I asked.

Before Jordan can say anything a voice, I know all too well, beat him to it.

"We are in the Passing," Mason replied.

I turned around and saw the quirky Mason I grew up with. He hasn't changed a bit. Red hair, blue eyes, and still… the same old Mason.

"Hello Rose."

"Mason," shock was an understatement.

I instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Where.. Where did you come from," I asked.

"Actually I was here the whole time. But I wanted you and Jordan to meet before I showed up."

"And you've been taking care of my baby boy all these years?"

"I have and always will," Mason said.

"Thank you," I replied softly.

I looked down at Jordan and then back at Mason. I'm so happy here. I get to be with my son. 5 years. I missed his first step, his first word, and his first laugh. I didn't get to see anything. I'm here with him now and I will stay with him forever.

**DPOV**

2 days have gone by and Rose still hasn't woken up yet. I never left her side. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I don't want to abandon her again. I'm the worst person ever to Rose. I could hav…

"Dimitri go home. Freshen up," Rose's father said to me.

"I'm not tired," I replied.

"She is not going anywhere. Go home. I would like to be with my daughter alone please."

I looked at him and then I looked at Roza.

"Okay," I said. I gave Roza's hand a kiss before I slowly got up and head to the door. As my hand was on the handle I turned around to look back at Abe.

"That tombstone Roza visited. It was her son wasn't it," I have to ask I got to make sure.

Ibrahim looked straight at me. As if he was looking into my soul. "Yes."

I looked down at Roza, "He was mine too. Wasn't he," I asked softly. Knowing the answer already.

I looked up at him and with a firm line on him mouth he did a small nod.

I looked down at the floor.

"What happened to him," I asked.

"That is not my place to say," he replied. I looked up at him and he looked more heartbroken than anything. "Please leave."

I looked down at the floor again. Trying to find the words to respond but nothing came out. I slightly nodded and with a small glance at Roza, I left.

How can I do this to Roza? All this time. All those mails and phone calls. She tried to tell me. How could I just abandon her. Abandon him. Oh my Roza. You have every right to hate me.

My beautiful Roza. Maybe it is best if I leave. I went outside to closest forest possible and screamed up into the sky. I started punching the tree out of anger. _Stupid me. I'm worthless. I abandon her. _

I kept on punching until I felt numb. Then I fell down to my knees. I cried into my hands. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

* * *

**_I know its short. I'm working on it._**

**_Please tell me what do you guys want to happen next. It will really help_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry guys! I lost inspiration for this story and I hope this chapter will make up for it. Almost a 1000 words. _**

**_Read and review. Tell me your thoughts xoxo_**

* * *

_Previously on Roza:_

_I looked down at the floor again. Trying to find the words to respond but nothing came out. I slightly nodded and with a small glance at Roza, I left._

_How can I do this to Roza? All this time. All those mails and phone calls. She tried to tell me. How could I just abandon her. Abandon him. Oh my Roza. You have every right to hate me._

_My beautiful Roza. Maybe it is best if I leave. I went outside to closest forest possible and screamed up into the sky. I started punching the tree out of anger.__Stupid me. I'm worthless. I abandon her._

_I kept on punching until I felt numb. Then I fell down to my knees. I cried into my hands.__Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_**RPOV**_

_The past 3 days I feel nothing but total bliss and happiness. I haven't felt this happy in such a long time. I have my son by my side again. Now I get to be with him forever._

_The Passing is everything I can imagine. My dream home right next to the forest and a swing hanging from a tree, near the pond. _

_I was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee in my hand watching the sunrise behind the mountain. It's absolutely breath taking. I miss the sun. The warmth. I feel at peace. That is, until the door swung open and a person sat next to me. _

_I leaned against Mason and closed my eyes. He was my best friend. I don't know why I didn't fall in love with him. He has done nothing but took care of me and treated me like I was a treasure he has to watch over. But I know in my heart I can never feel the same way as he does for me. _

_"Rose."_

_I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at him._

_"Do you love Jordan," Mason asked. What kind of question is that?_

_"Of course I do," I replied scrunching my eyebrows in confusion._

_"Then can I show you something?"_

_"What about Jordan," I asked, looking back at the house._

_"He won't wake up until another hour."_

_"Okay."_

_Mason got up and reached out his hand to help me up._

_After I set my coffee down on the porch I followed behind him to the pond. _

_"So what do you want to show me," I asked._

_"Look there," Mason replied, pointing._

_I looked to where he was pointing. And in the pond, like a movie or a picture, I see an unconscious girl lying on the hospital bed. Brown curly hair, long eyelash, and some… wait…_

_"Is that me," I asked. _

_"Yes. That's you right now."_

_"Am I alive?"_

_"Yes, barely. Go on. Go in the pond and it will lead you to the present time."_

_I slowly stepped into the pond and it like somehow taken me to the hospital where my body is laying. _

_Well that was… scary. _

_I looked down at my hands. I'm here standing and my body is lying on the bed. Weird. _

_I looked around the plain, boring ass white room. The TV is in front of my bed, window to the right of me and the door is to the left of my unconscious body? This is really freaky. There is 2 of me._

_I heard the door open slowly and my breath instantly became shaky. _

_**DPOV**_

_I opened the door to Roza's room with flowers in my hand. Looking around the room no one is here. Slowly, I walked around her bed and placed the flowers on her bedside table. I sat on the chair next to her._

_I sighed. Grabbing Roza lifeless hand I brought it up to my lips. _

_**RPOV**_

_"Oh Roza," he said with a shaky voice._

_"I… know… you hate me and quite frankly I hate myself too."_

_I took a deep breath in. No matter how much Dimitri hurt me, seeing him breaking down is making my heartache._

_"I wish I didn't burn or ignore your mails and calls…" He gulped loudly. "You were just trying to tell me… that I had a son."_

_I gasped. He knows. _

He looked at my lifeless face and put my hand on his cheek silently crying.

"I know I don't deserve it but Roza I promise I will leave you alone if you just wake up. I just want to see your vibrant eyes one last time," he closed his eyes crying.

"I promise I'll leave if that means I get to see you one last time. Please Roza. Wake up."

I took a step back crying and shaking. Staring at Dimitri and my lifeless body I can't handle this. I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling.

"MASON," I scream, "I can't do this. Please get me out of here."

Before I knew it I was back at the pond with Mason but this time we weren't alone. Jordan was there. I cried into my hands.

"Please… Please… don't take me back there," I said. Mason wrapped his arms around me and let me silently weep.

"Why…Why did you wanted to show me that," I quietly asked.

"Because Rose you have to make a choice. A choice that will affect, not only your life but Jordan's and Dimitri's as well."

After I stopped crying I looked up at Mason and stared at him.

"What choice," I asked.

"To stay here or to go back," he said. "Back to life."

* * *

**I hope it didn't sound too rushed.**

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts xoxo**


End file.
